plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squash (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Squash (disambiguation). 225px |cost = 5 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Solar |tribe = Squash Trick |ability = Destroy a Zombie. |flavor text = Has a bad case of Resting Squash Face.}} Squash is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected zombie. Its zombie counterpart is Locust Swarm. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. However, its appearance is closer to the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2 than in Plants vs. Zombies. The term "Resting Squash Face" is a parody of the term "Resting B**** Face," a facial expression which unintentionally appears as if a person is angry, annoyed, irritated, or contemptuous, particularly when the individual is relaxed, resting, or not expressing any emotion, being a reference to Squash's constantly frowning expression. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Has a bad case of Resting Squash Face. Strategies With Squash can destroy any zombie regardless of stats and placement, unlike , which is unable to destroy zombies in aquatic lanes or heights, or , which cannot destroy zombies with 4 or more. On top of that, this trick does not activate "When hurt" abilities of zombies such as Jester and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, since it is an instant-kill trick. You can play this on any strong zombie that has high health or strength, such as Zombot 1000, King of the Grill, or Nurse Gargantuar, or early threats such as Jester or . However, since Squash is expensive, you have to make it count; do not waste it on something your plants can easily take care of unless the situation is dire. Against Squash instantly destroys any zombie regardless of stats and placement, so there is no way to nullify or lessen its destruction. You can, however, spread your boosts on all of your zombies to make all of them dangerous, rather than focusing everything on a single zombie and making it extremely threatening so that it becomes a primary target for Squash. If you have to play a zombie that is prone to being destroyed by Squash, then use either Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play it in the Zombie Tricks phase, or play Defensive End to stall a few more turns. You can give your zombies Untrickable by playing to prevent your opponent from playing Squash on them at all. Gallery Squash stats.png|Squash's statistics Squash new card.png|Squash's card SquashGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Squash's grayed out card SquashCardImage.png|Squash's card image HD Squash (PvZH).png|HD Squash SquashonValkyrie.jpg|Squash being played Squash in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Squash in the Multiplayer menu SquashPMPack.png|Squash on a Basic Pack along with Rank23SquashPvZH.jpg|Squash as the profile picture for a Rank 23 player Triple Squash.jpeg|Three Squash cards in the mulligan section, along with a Shroom for Two card Old Squash description.PNG|Squash's statistics Squash card.PNG|Squash's card Elbvira8-u¸80=.jpg|Squash unable to be played Squash on title screen.jpeg|Squash on the title screen Rank23.png|Squash as the profile picture for a Rank 23 player Trivia *On its card, Squash has differently sized eyes, but in gameplay, its eyes are the same size. **Also, on its card, its warts have a different design and are placed differently than in gameplay. *Smashing Pumpkin's description mentions that it and Squash are friends, and there's an underlying competition betweening them. *It winks at the player while destroying a zombie and jumps out of the screen after it has finished, instead of being used up like in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. *This, , and are the only plant tricks present in the Multiplayer menu. *Ironically, he can kill a Parasol Zombie in PVZ2, but not a gargantuar. See also *Locust Swarm Category:Tricks Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Squash cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Instant-kill plants